


大學日常-回家

by Didy_miny



Series: 日常系列 [4]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:54:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22766581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Didy_miny/pseuds/Didy_miny
Summary: R18微微微微珉佑
Series: 日常系列 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1849615
Kudos: 1





	大學日常-回家

「唉……」

知勳看著火車站滿滿的人潮，忍不住嘆了一口氣

再低頭看看自己手上大包小包的行李，和因為中秋返家人潮不但延宕誤點的火車，他真的想要不管三七二十一直接躺平睡覺去

本來早在兩週前，知勳就搶到有座位且直達的火車票了，卻因為一門課，硬生生讓他多留在學校整整一個下午，偏偏又是必修課，剛上大學的知勳根本沒膽蹺課

不用想也知道在往後的幾班車都不可能有票了，只能乖乖的上不一定有座位的區間車，忍著手上的重量和腳上的疼痛，做好一路站回家的準備

所幸站了一半的路程眼前的座位終於空了下來，知勳總算可以稍微休息了，垂了垂自己的腿，捏捏酸疼的手臂

"好想權順榮喔"

知勳跟順榮雖然同一家學校也租屋住在一起但是科系不同課程也不同，順榮幸運的中午過後就沒課了，本來想留下來等知勳，卻被知勳趕回家去

坐下後過了沒幾站，一個有些年紀的婦女上了車，有可能因為退化的緣故，腿腳有些不便，車上人擠人的，有好幾度都差點跌倒，知勳覺得自己休息夠了，旁人的行李各個都比自己多

自發的站起來把座位讓給了婦人，婦人感激的道謝並表示不介意的話可以幫他抱一個行李，知勳對於能夠減輕重量當然是求之不得

兩人面對面聊了不少，東聊聊西聊聊，知勳第一次知道原來自己也可以跟一個素未謀面的人聊的那麼開心

一下子忘卻了站著的疲憊，轉移注意力後時間總是比想像中的飛快，知勳終於到達目的地，有禮貌的跟婦人道別，再次提起自己的行李，艱難的穿越人群，走到離自己兩個月臺遠的出口

剛剛的疲憊又找上了自己，約莫三分鐘終於走出了火車站，一抬眼就看見順榮站在站前等著自己，順榮一個箭步上前替知勳拿過了大半的行李，牽上知勳被空出來的手

「不累嗎怎麼還來接我」

想到順榮雖然中午就能回來，但想必也是人山人海

「早就休息夠了，況且我才捨不得讓你在做一趟公車呢」

說著說著兩人走到了機車前，順榮安置好行李，坐在機車上貼心的替知勳繫上安全帽，趁機親吻知勳的紅唇

「歡迎回家」

知勳難得的沒反抗，只是紅了耳朵，自顧自的坐上後座，還主動環上了順榮的腰，把臉埋在他的背後

「早知道就讓你等我一起回家，累死我了」

「那以後知勳不可以在趕我先回家嘍」

「一言為定」

一路上知勳滔滔不絕的跟順榮抱怨下午的課有多無聊，又說剛剛在車上遇到了婦人，講了比一個禮拜兩人說的還多的話

回到他們四人的家圓佑和珉奎已經準備好晚餐等著他們了

本來家人們是打算換一間小點的套房給珉奎住就好，但是珉奎不願意還鬧起彆扭，其他三人嘴上沒說也明顯的捨不得，於是四人的父母商量了一下，把那層給買下來了

畢竟那層房子是在近郊離市區近，而自家在鄉下回個家都是三更半夜危險，不如就當個中繼站讓他們休息一晚隔天一早再回家，也讓他們有自己的空間，其實說白了還有一個原因就是父母們都很愛出去玩，常常回了家也是空無一人，不如他們四人相互照顧，一舉數得

四人吃了晚飯，珉奎自發的收拾，圓佑雖跟在身後卻沒有幫忙的意思，一味的掛在珉奎身上，珉奎則是開心的傻笑，他的圓佑哥可不是會隨便撒嬌的人，許是跟自己分離一陣子的緣故了

而知勳被順榮趕著去洗澡了，說什麼行李他會整理，不顧知勳的抵抗，直接推進浴室

知勳也樂得輕鬆，褪去衣物站在淋浴間裡舒服的沖澡，沉浸在放鬆的世界裡，連門被打開了也不知道

順榮從背後抱住知勳輕吻他濕潤的頭髮

「我好想你……」

知勳轉過身有些失笑的回答

「不是早上還見過面嗎？」

「不是那方面」

順榮拉過知勳的手不安分的往自己的慾望伸去

「是這方面」

兩人自從上大學後就沒在做過，一個是實用音樂系，另一個是表演藝術系，雖然都是藝術類有相同的課

但終究有差別，各自有各自的課程，剛開學就有各式各樣的測驗等著他們，天天都得練習，每天會租屋處都是到頭就睡，看到對方都是睡眠狀態，能說上幾句話實屬不易，更別說親密接觸了

順榮從額頭開始吻眼睛鼻子臉頰嘴唇都不放過，手在知勳的身上肆意點火，讓知勳敏感的顫抖，下身也開始興奮

順榮舔了舔知勳的耳朵煽情的說

「知勳也很想我吧」

用牙齒輕磨知勳的耳梢，知勳受不住這樣的撩撥，緊摟著順榮的背，微微張嘴喘氣

順榮看著知勳的反應更加高興了，加強了親吻的力度，順利撬開知勳的嘴與他唇舌交纏，知勳也忘情的回應，知道喘不過氣才讓順榮放開

順榮將知勳帶離水的範圍，藉由蒸氣維持溫度，開始逗弄知勳胸前的小巧，先是若有似無的輕舔，知勳受不住挺胸靠近順榮，讓他放肆啃咬，惹來知勳的呻吟

手當然沒有閒著，一隻拉扯著照顧不到的乳頭，另一隻套弄著知勳的分身，用手指摳弄著前頭，還調皮的搓揉小球

「哈…順榮……嗯」

一個戰慄知勳射滿了順榮的手，順榮舉起來舔了舔

「知勳的味道，好香…」

知勳本就紅的臉一下子紅的跟蘋果似的，再次吻上知勳讓他也品嚐自己的味道

前戲做足了接下來就是重頭戲了，順榮將知勳轉過身就著他的精液，伸入一根手指

「嗯…」

知勳不適的緊縮，順榮從背後舔著知勳的耳朵

「放鬆……」

不忘拉扯前方的乳頭，知勳一下子軟了身體，靠在牆上

「哈啊…權…順榮……嗯…吻我」

知勳喜歡順榮的親吻，特別是在擴張之時，順榮單手捏住知勳的下巴，猛烈的親吻隨之而來，順榮順勢加入兩跟手指，讓知勳受不出的呻吟卻被瘋狂的交纏給堵在喉嚨裡

「嗯…嗯……」

順榮抽開手指，壞心的不動作欣賞著知勳開合渴望的後穴，知勳不甘示弱的轉過身抓住順榮的柱身用力一捏，讓順榮差點繳械

順榮粗暴的將知勳轉回去，扶起兄弟一插到底，知勳放聲大叫

「啊……」

不等知勳緩緩開始抽插，找到了熟悉的點，毫不猶豫的攻擊

「哈…啊……慢點……嗯…順…榮……慢……」

「不行喔，這是懲罰，知勳記得以後不可以隨便亂捏」

順榮又開始套弄知勳的下身，前後夾攻知勳很快來到高點，就在要釋放的那刻，順榮突然停止所有動作，甚至抽身離開知勳的體內

「權順榮？」

順榮不發一語將知勳轉回正面，將他一把抱起，重新插入直搗黃龍，比剛才更快速的抽插隨之而來

「我要…看…知勳…被我…操…的…表情」

不規則的頓點重新點燃知勳的戰慄，比剛剛更加強烈，知勳放聲呻吟

「嗯…阿…順……榮…哈…再……快點……哈」

順榮如知勳的願，加快速度，讓人同時達到高潮，順榮往知勳的後穴注入滾滾熱源，知勳也熱情的沾滿順榮的小腹

兩人依偎著彼此溫存，知勳撥開順榮黏在臉上的髮絲

「我愛你」

順榮抵著知勳的額頭，輕吻紅唇

「我也愛你，中秋節快樂」


End file.
